Warteg I'm in Love
by hydnia
Summary: Mas Mitsutada jadi cinta warna ungu belakangan ini. Ada apa?/Untuk 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge #5 Domestic!AU/


Mas Mitsutada berbaju warna ungu hari itu. Berdua dengan salah seorang adiknya, Azuki, membagi-bagi piring berisi nasi beserta lauk-lauk pesanan pelanggannya. Sekarang jam makan siang, Warteg Osafune jadi penuh sekali dengan budak-budak kapitalis berdompet tipis yang kelaparan.

Mas Mitsutada mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk warna ungu lembut. Usut punya usut, menurut salah seorang adiknya yang lain, Koryuu, masnya itu sedang cinta-cintanya dengan warna ungu. Sampai mengganti semua peralatan makan dengan warna ungu, bahkan cat kamarnya.

"Ih, Mas Micchan kayak janda, deh," komentar Kenshin, si adik bungsu dan paling tengil di antara semuanya. Sayangnya komentar Kenshin dianggap angin lalu, buktinya Mas Mitsutada berencana beli sofa baru warna ungu untuk menggantikan sofa lama di ruang tengah yang warnanya biru gelap, warna kebangsaan keluarga Osafune.

Hari ini sebenarnya giliran Chougi yang bantu-bantu di warteg bentukan Mas Mitsutada tersebut. Tapi anak itu sejak pagi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Untungnya Azuki berbaik hati menawarkan diri buat bantu-bantu, terselamatkanlah jiwa dan raga Mas Mitsutada.

Sebenarnya sih, keluarga Osafune tidak miskin-miskin amat. Daihannya si abang tertua punya jabatan bagus di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Cukuplah gajinya untuk menghidupi dirinya dan kelima adiknya. Koryuu si anak ketiga juga punya otak encer yang membuatnya bisa dapat beasiswa di universitasnya. Membuat pengeluaran keluarga ini jadi makin kecil karenanya.

Sayangnya, si adik terdekat Daihannya, Mitsutada punya bakat masak yang oke tapi tidak mau masuk sekolah memasak, meskipun keluarganya lebih dari mampu untuk membiayainya sekolah masak. Sebagai gantinya, ia pinjam modal dari abang tertua (baca: uang yang si abang siapkan untuk kuliah Koryuu) dan membuka sebuah warteg di dekat kantor perusahaan.

Daihannya setuju, berhubung dia juga fine-fine saja selama adiknya senang dan tidak hambur-hambur uang. Hitung-hitung, keahlian memasak Mitsutada bisa menambah uang jajan mereka, terutama bocil-bocil yang masih sekolah.

Setiap hari Warteg Osafune buka jam enam pagi. Selain Daihannya yang punya pekerjaan sendiri, saudara-saudara yang lain diwajibkan membantu Mitsutada. Biasanya Koryuu atau Azuki yang paling banyak membantu karena keduanya tidak punya jadwal yang mengekang. Koryuu jadwal kuliahnya fleksibel, Azuki sendiri sudah mau Ujian Nasional jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Warteg Osafune paling ramai saat jam makan siang, tentu saja. Apalagi, tempat itu dibuka dekat kawasan industri. Membuatnya jadi sasaran karyawan lapar yang malas keluar tapi bosan makan di kantin kantor, terutama di tanggal tua.

Baiklah, kembali ke topik awal, jadi Mas Mitsutada pakai baju warna ungu hari ini. Dia sampai ditertawai pelanggan setianya, Bang Nihongou dan Hakata, karena sendok nasi dan supnya warna ungu. "Nunggu janda apa gimana nih, Mas?"

"Nggak, lagi seneng ungu aja, belakangan," sahut Mas Mitsutada tanpa merasa malu atau ditertawai. Dia menyerahkan piring pesanan dua pelanggannya tersebut sambil senyum-senyum. Bang Nihongou dan Hakata saling pandang, tapi cuek lalu angkat bahu bersamaan.

Saat suasana warteg sudah agak sepi, sekitar pukul satu siang, seseorang masuk. Seorang pria muda yang punya wajah paling serius sedunia, rambut belah tengah warna abu-abu dan mata ungu yang tajam. Pria itu sekilas melirik Bang Nihongou dan Hakata yang masih makan, kemudian duduk di samping mereka.

Bang Nihongou punya perasaan agak tidak enak kepada pria muda itu. Rahangnya mengunyah nasi pelan-pelan dan penuh curiga. Sikunya menyikut-nyikut pinggang Hakata, menyuruhnya melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kenal, nggak?" bisiknya, mulutnya bau sayur kangkung dan bawang putih. Hakata minum es teh pemberian Azuki sambil geleng-geleng.

"Nggak pernah liat, anak baru kali. Di sini kan banyak kantor, Bang," pernyataannya masuk akal. Ini kawasan industri, orang yang keluar-masuk kantor pasti ribuan. Walaupun Hakata sendiri tidak menyangkal kalau pria itu memang agak kurang enak auranya.

Bukan apa-apa, sih. Pria muda itu memang kelihatan tampan dan bersih. Tidak ada bau-bau aneh yang keluar dari tubuhnya macam Bang Nihongou berhubung dia memang kerjanya di lapangan. Tapi ya itu, mata dan raut wajahnya itu serius sekali, seperti didesain untuk selalu melotot setiap saat.

"Yakin dia ke sini nggak mau malak, nih?" Bang Nihongou berujar spontan. Hakata menyikut pinggangnya keras-keras. "Adaw!"

"Nggak sopan tahu, Bang!" Hakata memelototinya. Dengan matanya yang besar ditutupi kacamata, melotot membuatnya jadi lebih lucu daripada lebih seram. Bang Nihongou memegangi pinggangnya, menggumam 'bercanda' sambil bisik-bisik minta maaf.

Di luar dugaan, ketika Bang Nihongou dan Hakata cemas sama raut muka si pria, Mas Mitsutada berbalik menghadapnya.

"Mas Hasebe!" panggilnya ceria, cerah sekali bagai matahari Teletabis. Mas Mitsutada tersenyum lebar tanpa mengubah pandangnya kepada si pria muda beraut galak, Mas Hasebe. Bang Nihongou dan Hakata melotot gahar.

 _Jadi mereka udah saling kenal gitu?_ keduanya membagi pikiran bersamaan, macam telepati.

"Mau makan apa, Mas?" tanya si pemilik warteg sambil menyiapkan piring. Ia mengelapnya dengan apik kemudian diisi nasi menggunakan sendok nasi warna ungu. Masih tidak melepaskan senyum, Mas Mitsutada menunggu apa yang mau dipesan Mas Hasebe.

Mas Hasebe terlihat berpikir sedikit, lalu akhirnya memutuskan. "Yang biasa aja, Mas. Tapi nggak pakai sambel ijo, yah. Dari tadi pagi sakit perut soalnya," katanya.

Ketika mendengar 'sakit perut' dari mulut Mas Hasebe, seketika Mas Mitsutada mengubah air mukanya. Senyumnya hilang dan berganti jadi raut cemas, macam emak-emak. "Ya ampun, Mas Hasebe habis makan apa? Udah ke dokter? Azuki, tolong siapkan air hangat buat Mas Hasebe, ya!"

Azuki, adik Mas Mitsutada yang pendiam itu mengangguk, lalu cepat-cepat ke belakang untuk mengambilkan Mas Hasebe segelas air hangat. Ia kembali beberapa detik kemudian. Mas Mitsutada segera mengambil airnya untuk diserahkan pada Mas Hasebe. "Ini, Mas, minum. Biar perutnya agak enakan."

Muka Mas Hasebe agak bingung, tapi diambilnya juga air hangat itu. Mas Mitsutada agak kelihatan tenang setelah Mas Hasebe meminum air hangatnya. "Uh, yah, makasih, Mas Mitsu."

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah Mas Mitsutada. "Iya, Mas. Buat Mas Hasebe, mah."

...

...

Mari ingat muka Bang Nihongou dan Hakata yang sudah macam terong rebus, mengkerut-kerut aneh berwarna ungu, sama seperti warna kesukaan Mas Mitsutada hari ini. Keduanya melihat interaksi antara Mas Mitsutada dan si pria muda, Mas Hasebe, yang sudah seperti suami-istri dengan air muka tak terbaca.

Bang Nihongou dan Hakata, secara refleks dan tanpa diminta, menggeser badan mereka pelan-pelan. Tak mau mengganggu momen pengantin baru dari sejoli di samping mereka. Dunia ini—ehm, warteg ini, seakan jadi milik berdua. Bahkan Mas Hasebe diberikan sendok makan warna ungu saat semua pelanggan lain diberi sendok _stainless_ biasa oleh Mas Mitsutada.

Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong, mata Mas Hasebe warna ungu.

Ooh, jadi itu sebabnya.

"Mas Mitsu, kita mau bayar, nih."

Bang Nihongou dan Hakata beranjak dari sana.

* * *

.

* * *

lama ga bikin humor, maaf kalau garing... plis rnr

Touken Ranbu punya dmm dan nitroplus


End file.
